Out To Drink
by Wgreen
Summary: Eda Revy and Rock Go out for a night of Drinking. Things Get heated...RevyXRock, EdaXRock Hinted EdaXRevy


I Do Not own Black Lagoon

**A/N: **Sup Peoples! I haven't done a Black Lagoon fic in some time and thought why not, Zoidbur...nevermind...Anyways I was starting to think my next big project would be to convert my one shots into a full length story. This i just a test to see i wanted to...uncertain yet... I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my other Black Lagoon one shots! It's always nice to hear what you readers think! As always, Constructive Criticism is welcome!

* * *

An awkward moment…that was the easiest way to describe this…this…monstrosity. Never mind the fact she was topless. Hell Revy wouldn't give two shits if Rock found her bare ass naked. It would probably do the little bastard some good…but this was worse. Sure there was some embarrassment on her part…some. Now it was just bubbling into a dark rage.

"Rock, how many fuckin times I told you to knock?" Revy hissed. Her hands digging through her piles of dirty clothes for her gun holster. Rock was still in shock his eyes more akin to a doll's. Regaining some of his composure Rock let out a nervous laugh.

"More than I can count…" He said in a near whisper before indicating that Revy still had no top on. Revy let out a low snort and instantly threw on her black tank.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rock asked sheepishly. Revy turned off her movie and reached for her smokes. After she lit up Revy threw the pack of American Spirits Black to Rock.

"So you're into that sort of thing?" Rock asked suddenly as he sat across from Revy on her bed. The walking death threat felt her cheeks begin to lightly burn.

"You try having a hangover at four in the afternoon with no good programming on." She spat.

"Bao and I told you stop while you were ahead last night." Rock chided as he flicked ash off his smoke. Revy laughed.

"There is no stopping while I'm ahead." She said more to herself than to Rock. God this was stupid. She was too pissed to be angry at Rock. Throwing her dead smoke to the ground Revy ruffled her hair and reached for the last of her personal rum. Thought of offering some to Rock but she wasn't the generous type. Not after being caught in this situation. Then she mulled over threatening the little bastard with death…decided against it. She was more generous than she thought.

"Still this is kind of surprising…"Rock mused as he looked over Revy. Almost instantly her cheeks flared again. This was worse than the fucking IPod incident.

"Listen motherfucker, I'm being patient today. Mostly because I have a headache the size of Manhattan so do _not _push me."

"I'm serious I didn't peg you as a RomCom fan."

"And I didn't peg you for a worthless pervert that crawls into drunken a woman's bed…so we're even." Revy hissed. At that Rock grimaced.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, perv." It was Rock's turn to blush as he tried mounting some sort of defense

"I was…we were drunk! If wasn't…" Revy cut him off right there.

"I was passed out. You were drunk and stupid…scratch that you _still_ are stupid." Rock started to grit his teeth. His eyes narrowed and he fired back.

"It never would have happened if you didn't goad me on!" Revy snickered and rolled over to a stack of magazines picking a random one off the top.

"So you're stupid and can't hold your liquor. No wonder you've never been laid." Revy sneered in monotone as she flipped through her mag. Rock bit his lower lip and shot off of the bed.

"Well I out drank you didn't I?"

"A fluke." Revy replied nonchalantly

"And what the hell did you mean when you called me a prize?" Rock grumbled. Revy stood up tired of all Rock's whining. Sliding on her faded denim shorts Revy was out the door. Pausing mid step she turned on her heel and gestured for Rock to follow.

"I have some shit I need to do around town you're coming with me." Revy demanded rather than asked.

"Why?" Rock asked defiantly. Revy's minimal patience reached its peak. Turning sharply on her heel she marched over to Rock and grabbed him by the collar.

"Because dipshit, the bat shit nuns at the Rip Off Church don't trust me like they do you, now get your candy ass in my car before I put holes in it."

"You could ask nicely…" Rock mused. Revy jerked his collar tugging him down the hallway without a word. They drove in near silence until Rock clicked on the radio. "Paint It Black." Started to blare as they sped down the quiet streets of Roanapur . Half way to the Rip Off Church Revy made a sharp turn. Now they were heading toward the market district. Rock was going to ask but decided against it. Better to let Revy do whatever…lest his candy ass get full of bullet holes…

After another three minutes or so she pulled over the GTO at an open air clothing stand. Slamming the door Revy marched over to the elderly woman running the place and spoke with her for a while eventually making a purchase. From here Rock couldn't see what she bought…couldn't care less. For the hell of it he nearly went for her IPod…then he remembered how he was acquainted with the dash. As he rubbed where the bruise used to be Revy's voice cut into his thoughts.

"If you don't wear this, I'll cut you."

"You've been edgy lately. Even for you." Rock pointed out. Revy didn't say anything. Her mind was too preoccupied. There was no denying that. Hell this past month was one of her worst yet. At first she wanted to blame her lack of killing things but that wasn't what was bothering her. Granted, it was there as well…_Fuck…_ Revy thought as she pulled up to the Rip Off Church. On top of everything else she had to deal with that bitch Eda.

"Come on Rock." Revy growled. In no time they were inside, Rock was negotiating trade while Revy played the part of watch dog…she hated this part. As she twirled her Cutlass a feminine hand clasped onto her shoulder.

"Eda, just the bitch I was hoping never to see again." the blonde flashed Revy a low grin and plopped down next to her.

"See your playing guard dog again." Eda though aloud. Revy shrugged.

"Least I'm getting paid to do nothing." Revy grumbled. Eda popped her gum loudly and kicked her feet up on the adjacent pew.

"And you get to travel around with that eye candy all day." Revy raised her eye brow toward Eda.

"What." Revy asked dully. Eda laughed at first but once she realized Revy wasn't joking she gestured off in the distance to Rock.

"You honestly don't find him attractive at all?"

"Rock? Fuck no…limp dicked bastard…" Eda seemed to smile. She was going to say something but Rock started to head their way.

"We'll talk about this tonight at Bao's." As Rock passed by them Eda glanced toward Revy and gave off a wicked smile.

"Rocky, me and Rebecca are heading out for some drinks tonight, feel like joining?" Eda asked in an overly sweet tone. Rock shrugged and gave a light shake of his head.

"I'm sorry but I promised Dutch that I would…" Eda didn't even give him time to talk.

"Good, see you tonight." As Eda left Revy wrenched her arm and hoarsely whispered.

"The fuck are you doing?" Eda simply winked before walking off. Rock just stood there, looking back from Revy to Eda…

"What was that all about?" he finally asked quietly. Revy shrugged her arms.

"Hell if I know."

"But I'm supposed to help Dutch with paperwork for our next job!" Rock protested.

"Well too fucking bad." Revy remarked before making a bee line for the exit with the same question Rock just asked buzzing in her mind…_What the hell was that all about…_Revy didn't think on it long. The prospect of getting Rock drunk again dancing in the back of her mind.


End file.
